Who Do I Truly Love?
by coolgamer
Summary: Sora has loved his best friend for a long time but when he finally confesses he ends up running away. While running away he finds love in another. Leon x Sora, Slight Soriku
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone I hope you'll like this new story.**

**Summary: Sora has loved his best friend for a long time but when he finally confesses he ends up running away. While running away he finds love in another.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Confession~**

Sora sighed as the teacher droned on about the history of Destiny Islands. The day seemed to be crawling by slowly and Sora just wanted the class to end. He looked around the room stopping on his best friend who sat a few chairs away from him.

His best friend, Riku, had silver hair that came past his shoulders and aqua-green eyes. He wore the boy's school uniform which was a white short sleeved dress shirt with long blue plaid dress pants. He had his blue plaid tie tied all the way up unlike Sora's and a white arm warmer on his left wrist, while Sora wore a black wristband on his right wrist. He wore a dark blue navy belt, unlike Sora who wore a light blue belt with a chain.

Sora jumped slightly when Riku turned to look in his direction. Riku smiled at him and Sora smiled back briefly before looking away quickly. He felt his face heat up as he blushed and looked at his notebook.

Class seemed to go by much faster after their eyes met because what felt like only minutes later the bell rang. Sora jumped slightly at the bell and looked to the board to quickly write down his homework. As he began to pack up he heard footsteps approach his desk and looked up to see Riku.

"Hey, you said you wanted to talk after school didn't you?" Riku asked.

"Uh…yeah…can we go to the roof?" Sora asked.

"Sure." Riku agreed as he turned to say good-bye to some of their classmates as Sora finished getting his stuff.

Sora stood after gathering his stuff and nodded to Riku who then turned to leave the room. He followed Riku up the stairs as he ran his fingers through his spiky cinnamon brown hair nervously. His cerulean blue eyes looked around nervously at the other students as they walked through the halls.

It didn't take them long to reach the roof and Sora was happy to see no one there. He walked over to the chained fence and looked down at the ground below as he heard Riku lean against the fence next to him.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Riku asked.

"I…I have something I need to tell you…" Sora said nervously.

"What is it?" Riku asked.

Sora looked up at Riku and gulped nervously. Riku looked back calmly and was waiting patiently for Sora to tell him. Sora closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and looking directly into Riku's.

"I like you a lot." Sora told him.

"Well we are best friends." Riku said with a smile.

"No…I love you." Sora confessed.

Riku's eyes widened as he stared at Sora in shock. Sora gulped as he started to worry about Riku's reaction. After a while of Riku not answering Sora backed away a bit. He looked at Riku scared and upset before turning and running off.

"Sora!" Riku called after him but it was too late.

Sora took off down the stairs and ran out of the school as fast as he could. He ran all the way home not looking back once and tears threatening to fall the whole way. When he reached his house he finally slowed as he entered.

As he walked in he heard his mother in the kitchen fixing dinner and he stopped briefly to tell her hi. As he began to walk up to his room he was stopped by his father coming out of the living room.

"Why are you late?" His father demanded.

"I…I had to stay after…" Sora said nervously as he noticed his father had a beer can in his hand.

"You're lying." His father said as he smirked.

Sora jolted as he backed away slightly but his father grabbed him by his arm and pulled him up the stairs. He was thrown into his room and his door slammed shut behind him and his father. He turned to stare at his father with scared eyes. His father's amber eyes glared down at him as his father moved his silver hair out of the way.

"You were with some boy weren't you?" His father asked.

"No…" Sora lied.

"Shut up boy. You will not lie to me! Ever since you told us you were gay you've turned into a disrespectful brat." His father snarled.

"I…" Sora began.

"Shut up!" His father roared as he punched Sora.

"Please don't…" Sora whimpered.

"Tell me the truth boy or you'll get worse." His father growled.

"I stayed after school to talk to Riku…" Sora answered.

"What did you need to talk about?" His father demanded.

"I wanted to tell him my feelings." Sora admitted.

"So you are that boy's bitch after all." His dad laughed cruelly.

Sora just stared at the ground as he heard his father laughing. Once his father finished laughing he turned his attention to Sora. Before Sora could react he felt his father kick him in the stomach. He yelled out as he was hit and kicked over and over again till his father grew bored and left. He lay on the floor and cried over his family situation and how he probably just ruined his friendship.

He got up after a few minutes of lying on the floor tired and bruised. He went over to his closet and pulled a bag out and filled it with clothes and money. He grabbed a few other items before writing a letter to his mother. Once the letter was done he left it on his desk and headed to his bedroom window. He climbed out of it and dropped to the street below wincing at the pain that shot through his body.

He took off into the night as thunder began to rumble overhead. He ran to the train so he could catch a ride to Traverse Town. As he watched the scenery outside pass by it began to rain. Once he reached the station at Traverse Town he walked out of the station into the rain.

He wrapped his arms around himself tightly as he shivered from the cold. He kept walking as the rain fell down onto him. He felt like he was getting warmer as he staggered tiredly against a building. He watched the rain fall before beginning to walk again noticing everything began to get blurry. He didn't get far till he collapsed onto the ground.

He lay there as his vision grew darker and rain fell down around him. He closed his eyes as he heard footsteps running through the rain. He heard them stop and from what it sounded like they were close. He felt himself pulled onto his back and he opened his to try and look at the person. Due to his vision blurring he only caught the sight of blue eyes before he passed out.

**~End ch. 1~**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! **

**I actually didn't mean to make Sora's father abusive he was meant to run away right after confessing but I wanted to give him more incentive to run away.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all liked the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Safe~**

_Sora watched as the waves washed against the beach. He smiled before lying on his back to stare up at the clouds passing over head. He closed his eyes and began to fall asleep when he heard footsteps crunch against the sand. He opened his eyes when a shadow blocked the sun out. _

"_Sora, you lazy bum." Riku said sternly._

"_Riku!" Sora sat up quickly and smiled at his friend. _

_Riku sat on the sand next to him and looked out at the sea. Sora turned back to stare out at the sea again. He saw the main island in the distance and just smiled as he sat close to his best friend. _

"_Sora?" Riku asked._

"_Yeah?" Sora turned to his childhood friend. _

"_I wanted to tell you something…" His friend began._

"_What Riku?" Sora asked hopefully._

"_Sora…I…I love you…" Riku stated._

"_Riku…" Sora began._

_Before Sora could say anymore the island began to break apart to a dark void. Sora was standing and looking around wildly. He smiled as he saw Riku only a little ways away. He took off running towards him and as he got close he stopped._

"_Riku!" He said happily._

"_Sora…" Riku turned to look at him with a smile._

"_Riku…What's going on?" Sora asked as he looked around._

"_Come on Sora." Riku urged him._

"_What?" Sora asked._

"_You love me don't you?" Riku asked._

"_Of course I do…"_

"_Then let's go!" Riku said._

"_Riku…" Sora began._

_Sora smiled and reached out to take Riku's now outstretched hand. As their fingers touched the darkness shook. Sora pulled back startled and looked around scared. Riku continued to hold his hand out not worried about what was happening._

"_You're a disgrace!" Sora's father's voice called out of the darkness._

"_I'm not…" Sora began._

"_Sora…" Riku urged._

"_Riku…" Sora reached for his hand again._

"_I wish you hadn't been born!" The voice came again._

"_Stop it…" Sora said in a whisper as he brought his hands to his ears._

"_Sora…" Riku's voice sounded far away._

_Sora looked up and saw Riku further away than he had been. Sora began to run after him as the voice continued insulting him. He tripped and fell onto the ground as he looked up towards Riku. Riku had begun to fade away into the darkness._

"_You're absolutely useless." The voice insulted._

"_STOP IT!" Sora yelled to the voice._

"_Sora…" Riku's voice said very faintly. _

"_RIKU!" Sora shouted as the dark void erupted into white._

Sora sat up as he cried our Riku's name. He cried out in pain from his injuries from the last time his father beat him. He winced as he noticed he sat on something soft. He looked down and saw he sat on a bed and that the covers pooled at his waist from when he sat up. He also noticed that he wore no shirt and when he looked under the blanket saw he only wore his boxers.

He looked around the room and saw that the walls were a tan color with the top being a dark green with navy blue lining. The bed rested against a wall with a window looking out into an alley. The window had navy blue lining and crimson red curtains. There was a door leading out to the alley balcony. He looked around and saw a red wooden dresser and table with two chairs. The door leading out of the room was red and had the number 2 on it. There were a few pictures hanging on the wall directly across from the bed. Next to the bed was a night stand with a lamp that was turned on. There was a third door in the left wall surrounded by a green archway. The carpet was yellow as well and Sora noticed that it matched the color of the bed sheets.

Sora looked down at the sheets as he tried to remember what happened. He remembered confessing to Riku and then being beaten at home. After that he had run away to Traverse Town when he arrived it was raining. The last thing he remembered was falling to the ground and seeing someone's blue eyes. That was all he could remember.

"You're awake!" A female voice cheerfully said.

Sora looked up to the door with the number 2 to see a girl now standing there. She had brown hair like his except it came down her back and was braided and tied back by a red ribbon. She had bluish-green eyes that gave Sora a kind look. She wore a pink sundress that buttoned up with the last two buttons unbuttoned and a purple belt. She had on brown boots, several silver bracelets, and a black ribbon tied around her neck.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"Uh…okay I guess…" Sora answered as she sat down on the bed and turned to face him.

"That's a relief…it's been three days since you were brought here." She told him.

"Three days?" Sora asked.

"Yes…you've had a very nasty fever and we're out of it most the time." She explained.

"Um…who are you?" Sora asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Aerith. And you are?" She asked.

"Oh…I'm Sora." Sora told her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sora." Aerith replied.

"Um…where am I?" Sora asked.

"You're in a hotel in traverse Town." Aerith answered.

"How did I get here?" Sora asked.

"A friend of mine found you and brought you here. You'll meet him soon." Aerith told him.

"Um…were you the one who took care of me?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I'm kind of the doctor around here." She told him.

"Thanks…" Sora said as he smiled at her.

"You're welcome. Are you hungry?" She asked.

"No…I'm fine…" Sora said but his stomach growled.

"I'd guess otherwise. I'll bring you some food and send in my friend." She told him as she stood up.

"Thanks…" Sora muttered as she left.

Sora looked outside the window as he tried to figure out what was going on. He heard a quiet knock on the door after a few minutes and turned towards it. His breathe caught in his throat as he looked the man in the doorway over.

The man had long dark brown hair that came past his shoulders and dark blue eyes. He had a scar that ran diagonally across the bridge of his nose. He wore a white t-shirt underneath a short black jacket with a red griever symbol on the sleeves and red wings on the back. He wore black pants with a vertical zipper going down the side of each leg and two brown belts and two black ones, all of which were loose. He wore black gloves with belts on them and zipper-lined black shoes. He wore three brown belts on his left forearm and had three buckles on his right and left thigh. To complete the outfit he wore a silver griever on necklace and Sora could see he wore pure white earrings.

The man just watched Sora coolly causing Sora to shift uncomfortably. He glanced down at the bed as the man's gaze burned into him. He heard footsteps approaching and one of the chairs placed near the bed. He saw from the corner of his eyes the man sit in the chair and continued to watch him.

"So your name's Sora?" The man asked.

"…Yes…" Sora answered.

"Leon." The man replied.

"Um…what?" Sora asked looking at the man confused.

"My name." The man stated.

"Oh…nice to meet you…" Sora replied.

"So you want to explain to me why I found you passed out on the street?" Leon asked.

"I was out late…and got caught in the storm…" Sora lied.

"We both know that's not the truth." Leon stated.

"Why don't you believe me?" Sora asked.

"Because you're bruised all over." Leon pointed out.

"I just ran into some thugs…" Sora lied as he stared at the bed.

"That's not true either. You're not looking me in the eyes." Leon said coolly.

Sora clenched the blankets in his hands as he turned to look at Leon. He froze a bit as their eyes met and he gulped. He had the sudden urge to tell this stranger everything about himself.

"I…" He began.

"You can tell me." Leon urged.

"I'm running away from home…" Sora admitted.

"Why?" Leon asked.

"It doesn't matter…" Sora muttered.

"Tell me." Leon urged.

Sora stared him in the eyes and felt emotions overwhelm him.

"Everything is going wrong…" He began.

"What happened?" Leon asked.

"I decided to confess to my best friend and ran away before he could answer…" Sora told him.

"I don't find that reasonable cause to run away." Leon stated.

"…when I got home…my father was angry…" Sora continued.

"And?" Leon urged his eyes narrowed.

"…He was drunk…he beat me…" Sora said as he looked away.

"Why?" Leon asked.

"Because…I'm gay…" Sora answered.

"That's no reason to beat a child." Leon said angrily.

"It's okay…he was drunk…he didn't know what he was doing…" Sora tried to defend his father.

"Drunk or not he shouldn't have hurt you!" Leon stated angrily.

"I'm sorry!" Sora flinched away.

Leon sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and watched Sora. Sora looked at the bed scared of what the man would do now that he was mad.

"Were you going anywhere?" Leon asked.

"What?" Sora asked confused.

"Were you going to a relative's or friend's house?" Leon asked.

"No…I was just hoping to have a fresh start…" Sora told him.

"I see…" Leon said quietly.

"I'm sorry…for taking up your time…I'll leave soon." Sora promised.

"No need. This room isn't really in use. You can stay here." Leon stated.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"The town may seem safe but it does have its dangers. You're better off staying here." Leon explained.

"But I…" Sora began.

"You won't be staying for free." Leon added.

"What would I have to do?" Sora asked.

"My friends and I are a gang. We'll protect you as long as you agree to help us." Leon said.

"Are you like a biker gang?" Sora asked slightly afraid.

"No. Just a normal gang that gets dragged into fights." Leon explained.

"What would I need to do?" Sora asked.

"Help us with little tasks. Nothing dangerous." Leon explained.

"Alright…I'll help…" Sora agreed.

"Good. Now I'll leave you to eat." The man said as he stood.

The man headed to the door as Aerith returned with a bowl of soup. She smiled at the man before sitting in the chair he had previously occupied. Sora gladly took the food she offered and ate it silently.

**~End ch.2~**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Koneko003: I hope you liked this chapter.**

**crepuscule2012: I hope this didn't disappoint.**

**Shyloh1234: I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Sorrow Cheshire: Sora does have a hard life.**


End file.
